1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a known configuration of an automatic transmission includes engagement mechanisms such as a planetary gear mechanism, a clutch, and a brake, and each of shift stages is achieved by switching between power transmission paths by the engagement mechanisms. In the case where abnormality occurs in an engagement or release operation in the engagement mechanisms, switching from one shift stage to another is not properly made. Thus, techniques to detect abnormality in an automatic transmission have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4607040).